


Hallway Conversation

by tenaciousAeolai



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Established Relationship, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Omegaverse, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, implied Fujin/Quistis/Rinoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciousAeolai/pseuds/tenaciousAeolai
Summary: A brief interlude between Quistis and Fujin as they get ready for bed.





	Hallway Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I heard FF8 was getting a remaster and THEN I learned it was dropping in September. I got over-zealous and horked this up because there were next to no QuiFu fics on here. This is 1000% self-indulgent (if you couldn't already tell from the mess of tags) and also lifted pretty heavily from an IRL interaction I had with my girlfriend.

“Aa, Fuu!”

Quistis squealed in surprise as she opened the bathroom door and got bodily dragged out into the small apartment’s hallway. Laughing warmly, she obligingly melted against the chest of her Omega and looked up in amusement at the sparkling ruby eye that danced with mischief.

“What are you doing?!” she asked with a grin, leaning up to steal a soft kiss.

“THANKING.” came the rough reply from the silver-haired Omega, roguish grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Thanking me for what,” she laughed softly, shooting a quizzical look to her mate.

“WITH RINOA” replied Fujin, voice dropping to the husky whisper as she leaned over to tuck her nose against the crook of Quistis’ neck as she tightened her arms around the smaller Beta’s waist.

Quistis gave a low, quiet hum as she pulled the taller woman closer, arms reaching up and around broad shoulders to hold her close. The pair held close for a minute or so, Fujin gently bumping her nose with her Beta’s as she settled into a more upright position that still allowed her to cling closely to her.

“Find it hard to talk to her sometimes,” she croaked quietly, leaning in to rest her forehead against Quistis’.

“Mm, she has a hard time talking to you too sometimes, lovey,” came the soft reply, Beta tilting her head forward to nudge Fujin’s nose with her own.

The silver-haired Omega made a low, rumbling sound of accession and nudged Quistis back with gentle affection.

“Still….. Appreciate your help,” 

“I love you,” Quistis said in a hushed, warm whisper, reaching up to tug the taller woman close by her tank top.

“I know,” Fujin said in a hoarse mimicry of her Beta’s warm tone, “I love you, too.”

“And I love Rinoa too,” she said a bit louder, smile warming in her voice, “And I have to help her too.”

Nudging Fujin a bit farther back, opening up enough space to take a couple steps backwards, Quistis grinned broadly up at her Omega.

“And sometimes I just have to kick both your asses to get you to see that with each other,” she said impishly, leaning forward to steal another quick, short kiss.

Barking a short, sharp laugh, Fujin stepped back obligingly as she returned the brief kiss, loosening up her hold on Quistis waist.

“STILL THANKFUL.”

The Beta flashed a warm smile in return, leaning around Fujin's side after giving one last brief squeeze around her waist and trailed her hand along her side as she slipped past her Omega.

“I'm going to bed now,” Quistis said with a chuckle, “I'll see you in the morning.”

Reaching out to catch her Beta with one arm looped around her waist, Fujin couldn't resist pressing one last brief kiss to Quistis’ temple as the shorter blonde pushed past her, letting go just as easily as she had caught her with a low chuckle of amusement.

“MORNING, ”she agreed, stepping aside to let Quistis pass fully, half turning to watch her disappear into the bedroom.

“Love you, baby,” she called back at Fujin, door swinging partially shut behind her as the Beta passed into the room.

“LOVE YOU TOO,” came the echoing call as Fujin stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth, shutting the door behind her with a click.


End file.
